Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Coraline ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot The Justice Guardians arrive in a building called the Pink Palace in Oregon, where Coraline Jones and her parents just moved in. But Coraline's unhappy ever since the move. One night, Coraline and the Justice Guardians find a door that leads to a mysterious parallel world where everything is better. However, this alternate world contains a dark secret... Trivia *Princess Luna will guest star in this. *It is revealed that Princess Luna, Discord and the Cheshire Cat know the black cat in this Adventure. Scenes Other World *(The Justice Guardians crawl their way through the tunnel and end up in a similar room they came from) *Jaden: What the....? How'd we get back here? *Jeffrey: This doesn't feel right. *Nails: Feels like we've crawled in a circle. *Twilight: Impossible. That tunnel was a straight line. *Xion: Weird... *Bartok: *notices the painting of the boy and ice cream* Wait a second. Did that boy drop his ice cream in that painting? *DJ: What? I don't remember this. *Patch: ...! Hey. Do you hear that? *Jeffrey: ...Yeah. *Snowflake: Sounds like someone's here. *Aqua: We'd better go check. *Coraline: *sniffs and smiles* Mmmmmm. Something smells good. *Jeffrey: *sniffs the air and smiles* Whoa! *Tammy: *sniffs and smiles* Oh boy! Good thing I didn't have a big dinner tonight! *DJ: *sniffs and smiles* Wow! *Beetles: It's coming from the kitchen! *Pinkie Pie: *hopping past the team* Come on! *(They head to the kitchen and see Coraline's mother cooking) *Alexis: ...!!! Mrs. Jones? *Batty: How did she...? *Coraline: Mom?! What're you doing here in the middle of the night?! *(Coraline's mother turns around.... and has buttons where her eyes should be!!!) *Mrs. Jones: *smiles* You're just in time for supper, dearies! *Midna: What the--?! *Jesse: AAH!!!! *Batty: AAHHH!!! *Beetles: *rubs his eyes* This has to be a dream... *Jeffrey: What's going on here? *Coraline: ....... You're not my mother! My mother doesn't have..... b-b-b-b-b... *Mrs. Jones: *smiles* B-b-b-b-buttons? *giggles* Do you like them? I'm your Other Mother, sillies. *Xion: "Other Mother"? *Jaden: Impossible. Both my parents are.... well..... *Jeffrey: And i have my own parents. *Xion: And they're my own grandparents, ma'am. *Aqua: *thinks to herself* And i haven't seen my parents in a very long time. *Other Mother: *giggles* I'm here to help take care of you now, Jaden. Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: You're what? *Jaden: Wait! How do you know our names? *Other Mother: *smiles* I'm your mother, sillies. I know all about you. *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* This is starting to get strange... *Other Mother: *smiles* Now go tell your other father that supper's ready. *DJ: "Other Father"? *Other Mother: *smiles* Well go on. He's in his study. *Jeffrey: Uh...all right... *Lea: Might as well play along. *Xion: I have a bad feeling about this. *(Coraline and the Justice Guardians enter the study, and see Coraline's father in front of a piano) *Coraline: Ummmmmm, hello? *Jeffrey: Pardon us. *(The Other Father turns around and is revealed to have button eyes too!) *Other Father: *smiles* Hello, Coraline and kids! *DJ: *gasps* *Rainbow Dash: Him too?! *Batty: Beetles? If this is a dream, somebody better wake us up now. *Jaden: *stares at his cheese pizza* *Jeffrey: Hm... *Other Mother: *smiles* What's the matter, dearies? Not hungry? *Jeffrey: ...Well...maybe a little. *takes his cheese pizza...and eats it* *Jaden: This world.... almost feels too good to be true. *Jeffrey: I know what you mean. *Jaden: It's like someone read our minds and knew exactly what Coraline and everyone of us wanted. *Xion: It just doesn't...feel right. *Tammy: *smiles as she eats vanilla ice cream* How can you say that, big sister?! This is a great place!!! *DJ: *eats some chocolate chip peanut butter ice cream* *Jaden: Think about it, kids. How else would someone know what your favorite ice creams were without asking first? *Tammy: *shrugs* A lucky guess. *DJ: No clue. *Snowflake: *smiles* Try to relax. These Other parents of Coraline seem very friendly. *Jeffrey: I don't know... *Aqua: *smiles* Jeffrey. Let's not be rude of their hospitality. We should be polite guests. Besides... *holds out her dish of strawberry short cake* how often do you get strawberry short cake like this? *Jeffrey: Hm. Good point. Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible *(The Justice Guardians and Coraline see selves of stuffed and mounted dogs) *Jeffrey: Yikes... Other Mr. Bobinsky's Jumping Mouse Circus *(Coraline, Other Wybie, and the Justice Guardians arrive at Other Bobinsky's apartment room) *DJ: Whoa... *Tammy: *smiles* WOW!!! Look at this place!!! *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles a bit* Okay. I'll admit. This is amazing. *Jeffrey: *smiles a bit* Not bad. *Pinkie Pie: *gasps happily* LOOK!!!! Cannons!!! They must be party cannons!!! *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *(Cotton candy shoots out the cannons.) *Pinkie Pie: *gasps happily* That's even better!!! *(They see a mechanical chicken eating corn on a cob, the corn inside it gets turned into popcorn and the popcorn comes out and into a box) *Meowth: *laughs* Popcorn chicken!! *Discord: *turns into Colonel Sanders* It's finger lickin' good!!! *Midna: *smirks and shakes her head* *Xion: *smiles* Can I have some, mommy?! Please?! *Aqua: *smiles* What do you think, dear? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Well...why not? *Xion: *smiles and takes a box of popcorn* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* Maybe I misjudged this place. *The Mask: *carrying random carnival prizes* Having fun now? *Jaden: *smiles* I guess so. *thinks to himself* Still, why were we warned not to come here? *Jeffrey: Hm... *Tammy: *happily takes a box of popcorn too* *DJ: *smiles as he takes a box of popcorn as well* *Snowflake: *smiles* I can't wait to see the show!! *DJ: Popcorn, Snow? *Snowflake: *smiles* Sure thing! *DJ: *smiles as he shares his bag of popcorn* *Coraline: *takes a box of popcorn and looks to see Other Wybie covered in cotton candy* Look at you!!! *laughs* *Meowth: *laughs* *(A voice that sounds like Mr. Bobinsky heard in the small circus tent) *Bobinsky: Ladies and Gentlemen!!! For to tickle your eyes and ears, and maybe hearts too tough....!!!! *Jeffrey: Huh? *Tammy: *smiles* Come on!!! *goes in the tent* *Xion: *follows her* Wait up! *Jesse: *smiles* Hurry! We're gonna miss the show!!! *crawls into the tent* *Jeffrey: *crawls into the tent too* *Snowflake: *smiles* Wait for me!!! *comes in the tent too* *DJ: *laughs as he follows Snowflake* *(The rest of the team members crawl into the small tent) *Beetles: Wow!! It's bigger on the inside!!! *Xion: Whoa... Luna arrives/Talking cat *????: Get out of here, friends!!! *Meowth: Huh?! *(Suddenly from the moon, Princess Luna arrives) *Jeffrey: ...! Princess Luna! *(The Justice Guardians bow to her) *Princess Luna: It is good to see you all again, but I'm afraid we must skip the formalities. You're in great danger. *Shira: From what? *Princess Luna: From this world and the one who controls it. *May: But Princess Luna. *smiles* This world is perfect! It's like our ideal dream world come true. *Princess Luna: This may look like a perfect world. But it's NOT. *???: Afraid she's right. *Aqua: ...!!! Who's there? *Joey: All right, pal!! Show yourself!! *(A meow is heard. Coraline and the others look up and see the same black cat back home.) *Patch: ...? Isn't that the cat we saw back home? *Coraline: *smiles, to the cat* Wybie's got a cat like you back at home. Not quiet Wybie. The one that talks too much. *Batty: And they say seagulls squawk too much. *(The cat leaps down on the fence) *Coraline: You must be the other cat. *The cat: ..... Meow. I'm not the other anything. I'm me. *Coraline: ...!!!!!! *Spike: *gasps* Did he just...? *Alexis: At this point, this doesn't surprise me after everything we've seen and went through. *Xion: Agreed. Plus, we're used to the idea of talking animals. *Cheshire Cat: *smiles, to the cat* You sure surprised Coraline though, old friend. *Jaden: Wait a second. You know him?!? *Cheshire Cat: Indeed i do. Surprised? *grins* *Jesse: And you didn't tell us this earlier, because...? *Cheshire Cat: *smiles* You know me. I like to surprise people. Besides, you never asked me. *Discord: *smirks* Or me. *DJ: You too?! *Discord: Surprise!!! *DJ: *to himself* Typical... *Coraline: *to the cat* Ummm, I can see you don't have button eyes, but... if you're the same cat, how can you talk? *Jeffrey: This Other World keeps surprising me. *The cat: I just can. * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531